What Have I Created?
I stood there towering over you, draped in black. You just stood there, stale faced and pale as the man bleeding out beside us; Your red eyes matching the colour of the small stains of crimson blood covering your hands, you didn’t respond. I glanced at you for a moment, but lost interest rather quickly, as a child killing his father out of revenge was nothing new. I simply bent down and placed my hand on the lifeless body’s chest, took a deep breath, and pushed. The cracking of his brittle breast bone didn’t make either of us flinch. I gripped the beating heart of the pathetic man and pulled it out of his chest. Next I pulled out a faintly blood stained sack, opened it, and threw the crisp black heart inside to next toss it over my shoulder. I glared at you quickly for a moment, before I turned my back towards you. I began to saunter away when I was stopped by a small child’s voice, “I’d like to make a deal, Death.” I paused. I had no idea how you could know I was there, but the moment of surprise passed rather quickly and I responed with, “I am not a contractor, boy.” I took one more step away from you, when I heard you rebutle with, “But you’ll make a deal with the, Devil to become Death?” I stopped in my tracks before replying with, “There is no Devil, child; Only life and, Death. I just happen to be one of those two.” “Give me power, and I shall create a great kingdom of your souls. It would be a large burden off your shoulders, would it not?” I scoured your face with my eyes, judging you. “Yes, but what would you use this power for,” I wondered. “Does it concern you,” You retorted. “I suppose not... Fine your wish shall be granted,” A grim smile grew across your face as I slung the large bag of hearts, and souls back over my shoulder and onto the ground. “Consume these, and you shall find what you seek,” I told you, as you swiftly rushed over and grabbed the large sack, opened it, and reached in to grab a beating heart for your late supper. Before I turned my back, I reached into my large cloak and pulled out a scythe made of my pity for humanity and jabbed it into the hard wood floor. “I think you’ll be needing this more than I,” I concluded, as I turned and walked away. I’ve created a power that even I can not defeat. Oh, what have I done to you, Lucifer? Authors Note Hope you guys liked this! I just suddenly came up with the idea, and felt like writing it... So there ya go! Oh, and I'm getting used to a new keyboard, so sorry if there are a few grammatical errors here and there. Check out some awesome pastas on this wiki like: Nightmares In Dreamworld Or one of mine like: A Monster Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Demon Category:Afterlife Category:Real Life